A Real Life
by suprswimmer
Summary: Harry Potter is just your average boy. No one has ever heard of some Dark Lord called Voldemort and girls' are the least of the poor boy's worries. But, when he gets to Hogwarts, everything may not be as wonderful as Harry had hoped...
1. Chapter 1

"Shhh, he's sleeping!" A faint light flashed on and off. "Look at him, he's peaceful, leave him a lone…"

"Lilly, the boy needs to wake up-Happy Birthday son!" He opened his eyes and grinned, reaching for his glasses.

"Happy Birthday dear!" His mother rubbed his head and smiled lovingly. His father walked out of the room, his wand glowing with light. Lilly followed, walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, "come downstairs soon dear, your friends will be over later."

Rubbing his eyes, Harry got out of bed and opened his blinds. This was gonna be an awesome day, he thought to himself. He was turning 11 and his mum and dad said that's when you get your letter! He couldn't wait to go to his mum and dads old school. Fred and George Weasley said that Hogwarts had so many cool secret places and hidden walls… His friend Ron was going to go this year too! He was so excited!

As he walked down the stairs he was greeted with a surprise, his whole family was there for his birthday!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone chorused, patting him on the back. He looked around and smiled, his Grandpa was there as well, even though everyone said he was really sick.

"Thanks for coming Granda!" He said, hugging him hard. Smiling, his Granda sat down. "You didn't think I was gonna miss your birthday, did you? This is all just an act, I'm really just fine!" He started laughing, slowly though a cough ran through his body, causing him to wheeze. James rushed over to help, handing him a drink of water as he went. "Dad, you shouldn't have come, we would have visited later!" Harry frowned, he liked it when Granda visited, but lately his parents said he couldn't come because he was sick… A knock at the door made him smile, knowing it was more friends coming over. A small voice yelled as the door opened causing everyone to laugh, "My husband!" It was Harry's 5-year old sister, Victoria, Vickie for short. Her 'husband' was Fred, or George, whoever she saw first. It was love at first sight she claimed. Fred blushed deeply as George ran his hands through his hair.

"I thought _I_ was your husband!" A deep voice rumbled.

"CHARLIE!" Vickie squealed running and leaping into his arms. Charlie was the Weasley's second child, and also was Vickie's favorite person. She changed husbands with the boys every few days, so they all were used to it.

"Hi Harry," a small voice said this into his ear; Harry slowly turned around and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ginny, where's Ron?" Ginny was the youngest of the Weasley children, and also the only girl. As she was only a year younger, she took to following Harry and Ron around. "Oh, he was sick today, so he said to give you this," she handed him a small box; the note attached said 'Open Alone' so Harry put it in his pocket. Ginny handed him another box, this one from her. "Err, thanks Ginny…" They stood awkwardly until Ginny said to open it. "It won't eat you, you know." Harry began to slowly unwrap it, as he pulled the lid off he found himself hoping it wasn't some stupid thing.

"Wow, thanks Ginny! This is so cool!!!" It was, in fact, really cool. Ginny blushed and smiled. It was a book on how to clean and take care of brooms, something his Dad had been promising for awhile.

**

"I wanted to go Mum!" Ron yelled, throwing his covers off. He wasn't that sick, he thought to himself. He tried to sit up, but fell back down. "Bloody stupid," he mumbled.

"Ronald Weasley, what in heaven's name did you just say to me?!" Molly came storming back into the room. "Up, get up! You say you feel fine. Then get up and clear the garden of the gnomes!" Ron groaned and lay back down, but he felt hands pull him back upright. "NOW," and with that his mother stormed down the stairs causing the thing upstairs to bang around.

**

"Victoria Annabelle Potter, come here right now," Lilly said, holding a water balloon in her hand. Vickie shuffled to her mother and bowed her head.

"Yes Mummy?" She asked sweetly, twiddling her fingers.

"Don't you Mummy me. You almost hit your Grandpa with this balloon, it's a good thing your father caught it." Vickie's eyes shot up, accusing her father silently for ruining her plans.

"Sorry Granddad," Vickie sighed and walked to give him a hug. Her Grandpa's eye twinkled and he gave her a nod. Vickie giggled and raced off.

**

'Open Alone'. The box stared up at Harry as he debated on opening it or not. If it was what he thought it was, his mum wouldn't like it all. But as Ron had said, Fred and George tried when they were 11, so why couldn't they? Ron had admitted that this wasn't a very reassuring thought, but it didn't kill them. Slowly unwrapping, Harry gave a big smile and grabbed everything out of the box. Videos, recorders, telescopes, and other muggle contraptions filled the box.

**

**A few days later…**

"Mum!" Harry shouted, running down the stairs. "Mum, Dad!" Lilly raced out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? Is Vicky alright?" she asked him hurriedly. Her eyes shone as she realized what was in his hands. "Is that your letter?" she grabbed it from his hands and read through it. "James, James, come quickly!" she shouted as James ran in from the garage.

"What is it dear? Your letter, awesome, we can go after lunch to get your supplies," James was ecstatic, he patted Harry on the back.

**

Diagon Ally

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, we meet again," a small man said to Lilly and James as they entered his shop.

"Mr. Ollivander," Lilly said warmly, taking his hand. He motioned for Harry to come forward and began handing him wands.

"Ah," he stated. "


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry to everyone, but I've been so busy lately. Hopefully I will be able to update soon. I have a couple of stories going on right now. Thanks to your comments and reviews! :)


End file.
